Pain's Legacy
by RoadTree
Summary: Sakura is once again the little damsel in distress as she is caught by her worst enemy. She now has to deal with a circumstance she wanted absolutely no involvement in which costs her her village's trust and friendship. But then again..it actually isn't so bad, right? Yeah.. it's worth it. After all, Everyone always says love can fight everything and anything. ItaxSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :3 Now you might be wondering, why the hell did i pair Itachi and Sakura together? Well, because Itachi is Sexy, and I love Sakura. Perfect, right?**

**Disclaimer: Nah i don't own Naruto. If i did then it would be a yaoi fest.**

**Now ...onto the first chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Kidnapped

I sighed and pulled my long hair back into a bun that lazily rested on top of my head.

Checking my appearance in the mirror, i smiled for encouragement before heading out the door.

Unusually, today was a slow day. A day where thank God i finally didn't have to yell at another doctor for a newbie mistake.

I smiled, slouched on my office chair, and let out a purr of content. "Peace." i said quietly.

* * *

I walked down the streets of Konoha with a little extra bounce in my step. Today had gone great!

After work at the hospital, i had met Naruto at ichiraku's. For about an hour we had talked about anything and everything. This had become a daily routine for us since we could no longer meet whenever we wanted. I was always busy at the hospital and Naruto had taken the liberty to do as many missions as possible. I was proud of the boy in a way. He was planning to use all the money he had to buy a house, and to benefit his wife and an upcoming baby she was having.

I let out a Cheshire grin at the thought.

Hinata was pregnant and by God i know the boy only wanted what was best for his wife and unborn child.

After the visit with Naruto i had met Ino to go late night shopping. As i walked up the stairs to my apartment, i couldnt help but feel drained at the thought. The pig had forced me to buy a new battle outfit.

Not that i was on the battlefield anymore...but i still liked to train.

I opened my apartment door and instantly flopped on the couch. what i bought earlier...it was exactly the same design Ino's outfit had. It came with the fishnet and everything. The main difference was that mine was a Rosey red and also had a black outline fit with black buttons instead of white.

_"it makes you look sexy. The black on it makes it look like you're..dark and mysterious." Ino said grinning._

_But it's just an outline and a few buttons.._

_She eyed me up and down and quickly pulled the pin out that was holding my hair up, making my long hair cascade down my back._

_"And now you just scream sex."_

I rolled my eyes at the thought. I_ g_uess i have to walk around with my stomach showing whenever i train. I thought bitterly. I wasn't about to complain though. I DID like the outfit...

With a yawn, i twisted around to grab hold of the remote i was laying on and turned on the TV. Just beside the couch was a table with a picture that was recently taken. Well.. Taken a Year ago but it still felt like yesterday.

On the bottom of the picture it says: "Team 7 reunited!"

Yeah...

I was in the middle and to my right was Kakashi. To my left was Sasuke who was standing next to Naruto. we had taken multiple pictures that day. This was probably the only photo of us where we weren't fighting.

...where Naruto and Sasuke weren't fighting to be exact. I smiled as i glanced at the photo.

Sasuke had come back a year ago in spring. The village was shocked and Tsunade made sure to question him on his whereabouts as did everyone else.

To everyone's surprise he came back to us. To everybody's surprise he didn't scowl or glare when we asked any questions. ...And when i say that i mean he didn't glare when Tsunade or Me, Kakashi, and Naruto asked.

He had opened up over the years. Well.. opened up as much a Sasuke would.

He told us that he had been gone all those years to search for his brother Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke had told everyone his story.

..Itachi's story.

_"I found him on his way back to the sound. He looked the same. Same hairstyle, Same face. but different expression. __He smiled when he saw me. He asked me how i was doing. He seemed relieved to see me."_

_Sasuke clenched his fists. "i was so angry when i saw him. I didn't know what to do.. i..i punched him."_

_He got angrier by the second. Me and Naruto stepped back, afraid he was going to lash out on us._

_"He didn't fight back at first but when he did i used my sharingan on him." He looked straight at kakashi as the silver __haired man's eyes widened._

_We all knew by the look on the silver haired man's face that it was definitely not just that. _

_Sasuke looked weak, but angry._

_"i tried to use Amaterasu but he ended up using Tsukuyomi on me."_

_so that's why he looks so surprised..._

_"He tortured me...He showed me the same damn thing when it all happened! How he burned the village and killed THEM! but then He..he told me how he didn't burn it willingly. That he didn't kill my parents willingly."_

_He raised his voice by the second._

_"How ...How the Hokage!"_

_"Calm down sasuke... " Kakashi cooed._

_He took a deep breath. "I didn't know he..." Sasuke paused in frustration._

_We waited silently for him to continue._

_His face was hard. He looked at all of us but stopped at the silver haired man. It seemed a if they were talking to each_  
_other through their minds._

_Kakashi could see the broken look in sasuke's eyes. "You can stop there." Kakashi said, noticing the younger man's mood._

_Sasuke just shook his head. Reluctantly he said, "I...owe you three."_

_As much as we all wanted to smile at that moment.. it simply wouldn't come._

_"I was angry...So angry..We fought.. No, I fought him. He didn't even..it didn't even seem like he was trying to hurt me! That fucking bastard.. i burned him. I burned him alive."__  
_

_Me and Naruto shared a look of worry._

_"black flames appeared."_

_It worked this time. Amaterasu.._

_"it surrounded us. I was so angry...Itachi continued to dance around me..like he was afraid to hurt me, like it was all a damn game to him. I didn't back down. After a while i pinned him down. The flames were getting closer and i..."_

_Sasuke turned his head to the distance. He looked like he was in pain._

_"I didn't have a scrach on me from itachi. " His hands formed into a fist. "He showed me mercy..."_

_He held his head low, he shook his head as if wondering if he should say the next few words._

_"I finally realized my surroundings and what i had done. I cried for him. I asked why he never took me with him.. why he never told me...he only said it was to protect me. I told him i would take him back to konoha and that they'll forgive him. I told him i loved him. At that moment i tried to get rid of the flames but they wouldn't go out. They just wouldn't fucking go out!"_

_Sasuke paused, he looked up for a brief second before putting his head back down. His eyes were close to bloodshot._

_"The flames got closer and we were cornered. i was drained. what better way to die then right beside your long lost brother?"_

_Sasuke chuckled darkly. "Itachi still had chakra left. He could have escaped.. he made a clone of himself and ordered it_  
_to take me away. I was desperate.. I don't even know if i forgave him those last seconds. I don't even know if what he said was true. All i know is that i burned the fucker alive. I fucking burned him ALIVE when he could have ESCAPED!"_

_A soft cry emitted from Sasuke's lips. "He..He could of.." shook his head. All of his pride, all of his self restraint_  
_went down a hole as soon as he started crying about the death of his brother, his only family member._

_We tried to comfort him but kakashi just shook his head at our advances._

_A month later Sasuke had made an incomplete grave for Itachi. All that was different from others was that there was no_  
_body. just a gravestone._

* * *

I grimanced at the memory of his story of Itachi.

Sasuke was back and to say that, didn't put the me through mixed emotions would be a downright lie but in the long run he had Apologized in his own way for knocking me out all of those years ago and even said sorry by sending me flowers in person, much to my surprise.

I yawned at my jumble of thoughts and quickly decided to get ready for bed. Turning off the tv, i yawned once again  
before heading off to the bathroom for a quick shower.

* * *

I was clad in a pair of pink underwear and a light gray tank top as i exited the bathroom. My long pink hair that was somehwhat damp from the steam fell gracefully down my back.

I was about to climb into bed but couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by an eerie feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was Like somebody was watching me. I couldn't sense a chakra signal but that didn't stop me from looking around the dark room with chakra flowing through my hand ready to fight if needed.

I slowly walked around only to have my offender grab my arm. In a flash, i used my free arm and hand to land a quick punch at the person but as i landed it, a thick smoke and a quiet poof formed and could be heard throughout the room. A clone?!

Shit..

Ibit my lip. The only light in the room came from the window that wasn't even open. How the hell did he get in?

I clenched my fist.

"Who's there?" I beckoned.

No response.

I gritted my teeth and became agitated by the lack of response and his lack of presence in the air. A chill ran down my spine. I was useless in this situation. I gulped and hoped the plan i was thinking of would work. Letting out a small breath of air, i moved my arm back and made my way down to connect it to the floor, hoping i can get the bastard. All of a sudden, a hand wrapped around my fist that was literally a few inches from the floor boards.

"What the fu-"

My eyes widened as a dark voice whispered in my ear. "Can't let your man hands hurt us."

Thick arms wrapped around my waist. **"Gotcha."** an even darker voice said.

I instantly kicked out and thrashed around but it was fruitless. The two men had held me in place.

In the next second, darkness surrounded me.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review! by the way, i altered some things.. (as you can tell..) to fit the story :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who have followed and favorited my story and to TrinityHale for reviewing! I edited it a few hours ago, by the way. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The newest member

"She still alive, un?"

"Should be. Leader'll have all of our asses if she isn't."

My head emitted a slow and painful dull throb. I couldn't exactly make up the voices in the room because all i could really hear at the moment was ringing. I groaned softly and squeezed my eyes shut tighter at the pain. After a minute, i opened them slowly.

"Ah, she's waking up."

My vision was a tad bit blurry and my breath was shaky as i breathed out. I tried moving my hands but to my surprise i found them wound down by thick metal cuffs that i could quickly sense was being manipulated by chakra.

I'm completely drained.. these cuffs are blocking my flow..

I felt numb and sore.. no, i felt more than that; Numb sore and as i moved i just felt flat out heavy and dizzy.

Events of what happened to me earlier swarm through my head. One of those bastards had knocked me out, but where the hell was i?

Shit.. What did they do to me?

I felt a breeze in the room and i instantly froze on the spot. I was still clad in a tank top and a pair of pink underwear.

ugh..

It hurt to move. My head was lulled down but I was still painstakingly aware that i wasn't the only one in the room. I could feel it.

"What's with girls and pink?"

"Shut up Deidera."

I had heard that loud and clear.

If it didn't hurt so much, i would laugh at this situation.

There were two men in the room. One in particular named Deidera. The infamous tyrant who's known for blowing things up. If God could prove me wrong then so be it. All thoughts that led up to the man not being who i thought he was erased from my mind. It's not like everyone names their child after one of the members of a terrorist group, right?

"Should we call leader, un?"

"She should know she's awake by now. Let's just wait till we get another order."

I was fucking kidnapped!

Thoughts of team 7 appeared in my head. There goes the damsel in fucking distress getting herself in trouble.

Again.

Determined and despite the pain i slowly picked my head up.

There was a light that came from the ceiling that clearly brightened up the room. I felt my heart sinking as i instantly recognized the two men beyond the cell.

Sasori and Deidera.

Deidera smiled as i caught his eye.

"HAH! Hell yeah! We got ourselves a live little kunoichi! She's got the curves in all the right places too! And that hair is just icing on the fucking cake!"

Sasori's eye twitched for a second before smacking the blond on the head. This guy is known as a puppet master...no, the man is practically a puppet itself.

"Baka. She belongs to leader."

I don't belong to anybody!

"Yeah but the hell is she going to do with her-"

The red headed man sighed. "Shut up, Deidera."

I groaned and cried out as i moved my leg. That definitely hurts too. A cold shiver coursed through my body. The floor was cold and to say i didn't feel completely embarrassed and ashamed of my situation would be a downright lie.

I turned my gaze to the Ice cold floor. If i could sink any lower to the ground then i would.

"This is priceless!" Deidera said in a fit of laughter.

Sasori only shook his head and chuckled at the blond's remark.

My insides were on a frenzy. I looked up long enough from before to notice they were standing right next to a door. My tongue rolled around and it literally felt like sandpaper in my mouth.

Just why.. why did they kidnap me?

* * *

Tsunade was practically in a frenzy. She hadn't seen her former student in four days. She was informed by Naruto early in the morning that she wasn't opening up her door and she wasn't in the hospital either.

Everyone knew Sakura was always punctual and would never take off a day of work without telling anyone.

Later on in the day with no word from Sakura, Tsunade had sent Naruto, Sasuke and an extended member of team 7 Sai to her apartment. They had broke down the door and checked in every room. Everything had seemed normal.

If she wasn't home or anywhere in the village for that matter, where the hell could she be?

Tsunade sighed and shook her head furiously at her thoughts. she let out an agitated growl.

"SHIZUNE!"

Said person rushed into the room at the call of her name.

"Yes, Lady Tsunad-"

"Did they receive word yet?"

"Yes they should have by now. Would you perhaps like to send out another squa-"

"No i'm not sending out anyone else. Especially Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto has to look out for Hinata and i don't fancy Sending Sasuke out on another mission any time soon due to his situation. Year ago or not."

Tsunade sighed, clearly frustrated.

"If kakashi and yamato calls for the two of them then fine but for now i can't risk anyone else going out on a blind man hunt when we don't know who we're up against. Sakura is gone and whether she was kidnapped or left the village on her own is a mystery."

The woman was helpless. She couldn't even track down Sakura's scent! She had sent out Kiba and Akamaru but it's like along with her, her scent and Chakra signal had just disappeared!

_Akamaru whined when Sakura's towel and many other of her items was put up against his nose. Kiba looked solemn._

_"I'm not getting anything either." The canine boy frowned. "i just don't know what the hell.." He sighed, not finding the right words to say. The boy looked back at the Hokage with a confused and sad look on his face. "It's like she's just..gone." Akamaru whined at the comment and Kiba sighed._

She closed her eyes and Shizune looked away from her boss, fighting the urge not to cry at the lost sight.

Kakashi..Yamato. Find her.

* * *

I had woken up with a start. I frowned at the thought that i had actually passed out. A green bug had made it's way up my leg and on instinct, I shifted around until it landed on the floor and was hopefully, dead.

Ugh..

I let out a shaky breath at my movements. I had some of my strength back. Still a little sore but at least it's not agonizing like before.

I could now actually move around a little. I sighed and straightened out my back. Deidera and Sasori were no longer here.

I was kidnapped. Kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Nobody had heard from the group in 4 years. It's honestly like they had just disappeared and forgotten about the Jinchuriki entirely!

Not that, that was even a bad thing.

"How fucking ironic." I muttered. Again, the Sandpaper feel was replaced by a dull ache. a little sore but not too bad.

The only thing now preventing me from really moving was the cuffs on my hands. Sure i was able to move around now but i'm useless in this situation. These cuffs allowed exactly nothing to come through, not even a slither, leaving me defenseless.

Deciding to look for a different but highly impossible escape route, i looked around the room. I saw the metal door once again that probably led off to somewhere beyond this room.

But there were no keys...

My body hurt a lot but i wasn't going to let that eliminate my drive to get out of this.

"What entertainment." Someone had said in a bored tone.

I snapped my head around to look for the voice and my eyes widened as i then noticed the man sitting Indian style  
to the left of the door.

How the hell did i not notice him?

"Quieter than Hidan though.." the man said. His green eyes that could easily resemble Ino's looked me up and down.

"Doesn't wear a lot of clothes though. Just like him."

My face reddened at the remark and i clenched my teeth.

"Fuck..." I said as i realized then that it was practically useless to cover my almost naked body.

"Talks exactly like him. Not so quiet.."

Kakuzu muttered as he jotted down something in the notebook in his lap.

Kakuzu. The ex medic nin. Rumors say he has all of the stitches on him because he stole hearts and put them into his body. To be honest, with all the crazy things I've heard and seen as a Shinobi, that isn't hard to believe.

Keeping my eyes focused on the man, i decided that it was time to get some answers.

"Where am i?"

Kakuzu was silent for a second but then decided to say,

"In a cell."

I narrowed my eyes at the man.

God if i wasn't chained to this fucking wall i would punch him so hard..

I sneered at the man. If i could.. i so would.

"No shit." i glared.

Kakuzu chuckled and wrote something in his notebook.

I stared at the man. He obviously wasn't planning on telling me anything.

"Is this the Akatsuki base?"

Silence.

"Are you one of the guys that kidnapped me?"

Silence.

"Or was it Sasori and Deidera?"

He stopped writing in his book and looked up at me for a second before going back to writing.

I growled in impatience.

"Just what the hell do you guys want?!"

Kakuzu sighed and closed his book.

"Not quieter than Hidan at all." He muttered. "Just like him."

"DON'T FUCKING COMPARE ME TO THAT SADIST!" I screamed out. Ignoring the pain that slowly formed. "just get me the fuck out of here!"

You'd have to be extremely ignorant to the world if you hadn't heard of the twisted shit Hidan has done. ..No the very fact he IS what he IS is disturbing in of itself. Not to even mention his _beloved _Jashin-sama..

He sighed and got up from his position on the floor.

Just then, Deidera walked into the room with a lollipop sticking out of his mouth.

"Leashder said to.." he took the lollipop out for a second then put it back in. "bring er up."

I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach as he said that. They're bringing me to pain?

Deidera glanced at me and grinned before turning to go up the flight of stairs that led to the jail. Before he could even go up the first step, Kakuzu yanked him back from the collar and hit him on the back of his head.

The blond coughed and choked as he spit the red candy out of his mouth, making sure he caught it just in time with his hand.

"I told you not to eat those."

Deidera glared at the man.

"Whatever, un."

I let out an inaudible gulp and frowned when Kakuzu moved his hands to reach for something unknown in his pocket.

Deidera sighed and held open the door with a frown that probably matched mine.

I felt nervous as the green eyed man opened the cell door and moved toward me with said unknown object. My breath hitched in my throat as he reached for something behind me. I was so focused on the stitches that i could now see loud and clear on his arms that i didn't notice that there was an extra weight that had been lifted from my wrists.

He moved back and walked out of the cell door. He looked back at me when he noticed i wasn't following.

"Are you coming or not?"

I sat there confused but not a moment later, I got up and stood my ground. I held on to the wall the whole way out of the door as i followed the two men up the flight of stairs to god knows where.

We were now walking in a long hallway. The two men stayed on both of my sides, as if making sure i wouldn't try to escape.

Not that i could in the state i'm in...

Then again, anything's possible.

All you could really hear in the hall was the sound of Deidera sucking and popping the lollipop in his mouth.

"How do you feel?" Kakuzu asked, breaking the silence.

This time, i was the one not to respond.

He hummed at my silence.

"Payback's a bitch ain't it kaku?"

"Yeah. I know you're gonna know how it feels later in the day."

Deidera glared at the man's remark.

"We'll fucking see."

I didn't bother to decipher what the two men were saying as i bit my lip, feeling nervous at how weak and helpless i was at the moment.

A moment later, A warm hand moved it's way to slither down my back to only stop long enough to squeeze my ass.

I instantly swapped it away, looking sharply at the lollipop sucking blond but also gritting my teeth at the sharp stab of pain i just got from moving so suddenly.

"So the drug worked?" Kakuzu asked, absentmindedly.

"Fucking pervert!" I glared at Deidera, who hadn't looked ashamed at all.

He was bloody lucky i had little to nothing of chakra left or strength because he's landed my bucket list of people i want to punch.

A blush of humiliation filled my face.

"What a charmer." Kakuzu said, rolling his eyes.

Then i realized what the green eyed man had said.

I stopped walking. "You're the one that drugge-"

He motioned for me to continue walking and cut me off by saying, " judging by the fact you haven't run off yet, i can tell it's working. You might as well not even try it considering that your body can't handle that much pressure."

Just as he said that my leg had immediately gone stiff, forcing me to move even slower.

Point proven.

I glared at the man and continued walking, having no choice.

We stopped at a room that had no doors so you could just walk right in. I was surprised at the sight. It looked... cozy. Like.. like a big living room that a nice rich family would have. there was even a fireplace...

Kakuzu straight away made his way to a nearby table while deidera moved to sit in a chair, picking up a remote.

I froze in place at the sight.

"Might as well get comfy, sakura-chan." Deidera said sarcastically as he turned on the TV and flipped through the channels.

Just what the hell..

Were these guys idiots, or did i just get lucky? There was a door that must lead to outside across the room and several windows. I took a decisive step forward, just seeing exactly how much the drug had worn off and what were my chances of making a slow and steady break for it when there were two psychopath's in the room

5% chance of success.

I was snapped out of my thought by the sound of my name being called.

"Ms. Haruno.."

A woman that stood by the table where Kakuzu was at had called. Unlike the others, she was wearing her Akatsuki robe. Since when was there a woman in the Akatsuki? I had never seen her in the wanted pictures or in person for that matter.

Flashes of my several encounters with the men of The Akatsuki flashed through my head at that moment.

And besides.. excluding Itachi, there were now only 8 members in the group, not 9.

I frowned as i looked at her closely. She was very skinny. Even though her body was covered i could still see it in her pale face.

Suddenly, she walked up to me and bowed. her short purple hair and flower went down with her. My eyes widened.

She couldn't be in the Akatsuki. They must have made her their Servant. Definitely not in the Akatsuki. All of these  
assholes were rude, snobby, and perve-

She got up, her small smile faltering a little. "I don't have the right to but.."

The two men in the room suddenly looked intently at me and the woman.

She didn't finish her sentence. A shiver ran through my weakened body as she grabbed my hand.

"Deidera could you please call everyone? there will be a meeting."

Deidera nodded at the order and disappeared through a door that seemed to lead to a backyard area.

The purple haired girl pulled me into something that resembled a meeting room. I gritted my teeth as she forcefully sat me down in a chair. I still felt a little sore and it's not like this situation is helping my pride either. Not to mention the fact that i didn't really have any clothes on.

"You're not with the Akatsuki." I stated. There was no way she could be. "Did they force you here?" I Then remember the order she gave Deidera. If she was forced to be here then why would she give orders around? and why would he listen? Why wasn't it the other way around?

Whatever the case may be, i couldn't get the sick feeling out of my stomach. I was in the hands of The Akatsuki now and that was never a good thing.

The girl had a tired look on her face.

"Sakura-chan.." she started but was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

I widened my eyes as i was met with not one, not two, but several pairs of eyes as they filed into the room.

First came Sasori, then it was Deidera. Then to my Surprise came a blue skinned man that i recognized as Kisame.

The fish man, armed with his sword Samehada.

I panicked as the members of the infamous Terrorist group walked one by one into the room, taking a seat.

Then came Hidan.

I shivered as i both recognized and recalled all of the twisted stories i had heard about the man. He too, had froze when he saw me.

"The fuck?"

He narrowed his eyes at the sight of me. I could only stare at the albino man.

"Idiot don't block the door." Kakuzu said as he pushed Hidan in.

"Konan-What... what the fuck is a woman doing here?"

Konan gave hidan a blank stare as he sat down. They connected eyes and immediately he had straightened up and looked away, muttering, "fucking insane."

I nearly had an heart attack as almost all of the members stared at me. My heart slowed achingly.

Konan cleared her throat and smiled at the group. All i could do was stare in shock as not both did my stomach feel uneasy, i literally felt as if something bad was going to happen. and fast. Not that it should be much of a surprise. This is THE Akatsuki we're talking about.

"Where is Itachi-Kun?"

I zoned everyone out and decided it was the perfect time for me to start thinking of ways to get the hell out of here.

Kisame sighed at the question. "Playing with flowers again."

I didn't hear his answer as i saw a man that very much resembled Sasuke enter the room. All eyes were on him. it felt like my body would cave in with fright as i saw him.

I'd never seen Itachi Uchiha in person. Only from pictures i could tell what he looked like. The pictures didn't betray.

He looked at nobody in particular as he slowly walked toward a vacant seat. Just like in the pictures, his hair was in a low long ponytail and he had the same lines under his eyes. Despite all that He looked tired.. weak.

I openly stared at the man as he literally sat in the seat right next to mine.

Beat... 10 seconds later... Beat, My heart went.

Konan sighed and clapped her hands, as if she were trying to find some confidence.

Forcefully, i looked away from the man. My thoughts were jumbled and i swear i was sweating. The walking Dead is sitting right next to me.

If it weren't so ironic, i would comment on the fact that i felt naked.

I squeezed my arms around me closer and tried my best to cover myself as every inch of dignity went down a hole.

"I called you all here to share with you why i have brought Sakura Haruno here."

Even though i had no intention, even though i didn't want to, my ears were perked up in anticipation of whatever  
she was going to say.

"As you know, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga are to be parents in less than a month."

My eyes widened and i sat still. My breathing almost stopped. These bastards have been keeping tabs on Naruto and Hinata? Ant their fucking unborn baby?

"I believe i'v told you what Pain's peacemaker is." she stated.

I could feel the tension in the air. Hell, it's been there before all of the Akatsuki entered the room!

"Our goal is Hinata Hyuga's unborn child."

And in an instant, my heart stopped.

I want to throw up.

"She is our gift to Pain. It is not possible to catch a full grown jinchuriki now but a child, is very much possible"

Her voice rang through my ears. "As soon as the child is born Hinata Hyuga will be named deceased. Uzumaki will be in grief and that's when we strike. That's when Sakura-chan, strikes."

Her voice rang loudly in the air. Mixed emotions ran through my eyes as i looked at her as if she were crazy.

I sobbed quietly as tears rolled down my cheek.

The woman faltered at the look on my face but continued nontheless.

"She's due to give birth in two weeks time. The mission will be assigned to Sakura-chan, Itachi, and Kisame."

Kisame snorted.

I could feel a pair of eyes on me. Two eyes that were probably onyx and belongs to an owner thats sitting right next to me.

"I will not tolerate any improper behavior towards Ms. Haruno. She is now a part of us-"

"No!" i screamed absentmindedly as my mind came back to reality.

Kisame snickered again, followed by Sasori.

She ignored me.

"Itachi you will be assigned to take care of Sakura and find her a robe. Dismissed."

"Holy shit, do you think she'll make us breakfast?"

"Shut up, Deidera." Sasori said, as they both followed Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kisame out the door.

"NOBODY FUCKING TOLD ME WE WERE NOW ADOPTING BABIES AND KUNOICHI! WHAT THE FUCK KONAN?" Hidan's screams emitted from the now closed door.

Itachi and Konan was still in the room.

"Would you mind telling Sakura-Chan about what's happening, Itachi-kun?" Konan asked in a soft tone.

I sobbed loudly and felt the urge to curl up into a ball at what i just heard. My heart stammered against my body as if it had finally given up on life itself.

The man next to me grunted, but still didn't leave the room.

Konan sighed and sat down in her seat.

Warning bells ran through my system. I need to get out of here. I need to warn them!

"Sakura-chan.. you may not want to hear this but this is for the best. We never wanted to hurt you or anyone."

In a quick adrenaline rush, i sprang out of my seat and nearly grabbed the woman's throat. Before i could even attempt to do that, my knees caved in and it felt as is my head had been slammed against a wall as i staggered down to the floor.

"Sakura..." Konan's quiet voice began to fade.

Onyx eyes continued to stare at me from the chair the owner still sat in.

I screamed and hit the floor with all my might.

Damn this drug.

My muscles screamed out at the sudden force.

I breathed heavily and could feel myself losing consciousness once again.

The last thought that ran through my head was,

To hell with the Akatsuki.

* * *

**Yay for long chapters :P Oh...If anything seems out of order, feel free to tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'v been stuck with this chapter alone for a while because i keep switching how things happen and i think i finally got what i wanted out of this. .. i hope. Anywho, READ ON!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Truth

I rest my hand on the soft pillow beside me and squeezed it. It's been 10 minutes since i'v woken up in not a cell but a bedroom. I couldn't move an inch but not because of the drug. No, The drug was still in effect but i no longer hurt.

I simply felt numb, weak and... Shattered.

Yesterday's events ran through my head in a heartbeat.

They're going to take Hinata's baby.

They're going to Kill Hinata.

And they want me to help them.

I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut as i felt the familiar feeling of upcoming tears. Turning my head to bury it in a pillow, i screamed. I screamed as hard as i could while forming my hands into fists.

I writhed on the bed for several minutes and only stopped when i heard the door open.

I immediately froze in my tracks. Do i dare hold my head up?

Whoever was in the room with me closed the door softly and walked across the room. The sound of furniture being altered could be heard and that's when i knew whoever my visitor was, had decided to sit down.

I gulped and a feeling of dread overcame me.

"You're robe is ready."

A dark velvet voice echoed through my ears causing me to tense up even more. I doubt that voice would belong to anyone other than Itachi Uchiha.

I slowly lifted my head and was met with deep onyx eyes. My heart raced and it felt as if my body were turning to Jelly.

This is real, isn't it?

But this man is supposed to be dead.

He sat on a nearby chair with his legs crossed. On the armrest lay an Akatsuki cloak that was neatly folded.

I gulped once again and turned away from the man that was clearly watching me. An idea that my other loud half deemed crazy ran through my head. I licked my lips and sat upright. Moving my hair that was now probably a tangled mess out of my eyes, i gripped the sheets and effortlessly tried to cover myself with them due to the fact i still had no proper clothes on.

Sasuke had told us why he left the village. He can help me.

With determination in my eyes i turned my head towards the man and prayed i would get the answers i wanted.

"Why aren't you dead?"

I quickly got straight to the point. Not only was his presence making me feel uneasy, Sasuke's story just doesn't add up with what i'm seeing now.

Itachi continued to stare at me with a blank expression on his face. Finally after a second he looked away and sighed.

My heart pounded in my chest for two reasons. One of them is Unknown but the other was because i was dead frightened.

"Sasuke told you?"

I was almost surprised to hear his voice again. I nodded even though i knew he couldn't see me.

"Was it a clone he was fighting the whole time?"

I was once again surprised to hear a deep chuckle come from the man.

He turned to look back at me "No. That was me."

I felt self conscious under his gaze so i shifted uncomfortably.

"Zetsu Grabbed me at the last second."

I nodded my head in understanding.

"Why did you hold back?" I asked quietly.

"I didn't want to hurt him.."

I looked sharply at the man. He didn't want to hurt him? Hell, he's been doing a great job then!

As if reading my thoughts he added, "I knew he wouldn't just want to talk so i decided if he was willing to kill me, then so be it. ..But that didn't happen."

I held my head low and bit my lip. "Take me back to Konoha. I know you can. I know you can't still be following the Akatsuki. Sasuke forgives you, everyone else might not and i'm not sure if i do but i know that you can bring me back to the village."

He gave me a blank expression once again. "No."

And i immediately got angry.

"Why not?! I have no Chakra, My muscles are weak, i bet i would collapse if i walked a mile or two! Itachi i know there is some good in you. If Sasuke had at least an inch of faith in you for those last few minutes you saw him then-"

He suddenly got up and started walking towards the door.

"Please!" I cried.

He turned to look at me, his face showed no sense of remorse.

"I need to warn them.. please..."

"Of what?" He asked, cocking his head to the side in question.

"THEY'RE GOING TO KILL HINATA AND TAKE HER BABY!" I screamed at the man. He was in the meeting room, he should know!

He sighed again and leaned against the unopened door.

"We have no reason to kill Hinata Hyuga."

I looked at the man as if he were crazy. "Do you think i'm stupi-"

"I know you're not, but you're mistaken."

I gritted my teeth. I was there yesterday and heard everything loud and clear. I knew they wanted to use me for their mission to be a success. What the fuck was i mistaken about?

"We're not killers, Sakura. Not anymore anyway-"

In an instant, i got out from the bed and balled my hand into a fist.

His expression was still blank, showing nothing of what he was thinking.

"You've been after Naruto for Years! And Gaara and many other jinchuriki. You've even destroyed villages for that sake, please tell me how i'm mistaken. Go ahead, tell me."

A hot blush spread across my cheeks as i saw a smirk run across his face.

"And that proves how much you know about us. We're not the infamous killers you think we are, at least some of us aren't. What the other guys do on their own time is their choice but we have no control over what Pain told us what to do."

"What are you trying to say? That you only did some of that stuff because of you're leader? I'm not fucking dense, Itachi."

A flash of what i could resemble as irritance flashed through his face.

"Pain wanted to round up all of the Jinchuriki for a Reason. He wanted their power for a reason, Sakura."

I began to cut him off but he continued talking.

"The nine tails almost destroyed your village 23 years ago."

"I don't need a history lesson!"

He ignored me and continued on, forcing me to listen. "23 years later Naruto is due to have a baby with Hinata Hyuga. There's a reason half of the village died all of those years ago. Nobody can survive giving birth to a demon."

I twisted my eyes at Itachi. That's not true..

"but Kushina didn't die giving birth to Naruto, so why would Hinata?" I said, now calm but confused as to what he was saying.

"Yes, Kushina didn't die giving birth to him. The Kyubi had killed her right after she had given birth to him. The point is that when Minato had gotten hold of the Nine tails he had sealed it into Naruto, and in exchange for sealing all of that power into him, his life was forfeit."

"Years later Naruto is due to have a baby with Hinata Hyuga. The baby will live, everyone else won't, Sakura. Some of the Kyubi's power will be transferred on to his child and since there is no seal on her, There's a high chance she will change into the Kybui itself."

"That doesn't make any sense.. "

Itachi ignored me. "The Kyubi may be sealed into Naruto but that doesn't mean his genes can't be passed on to another. In other words, not only is Hinata carrying Naruto's child, she's carrying the Kyubi's."

"Kakashi or Jaraiya can always-"

"Naruto had the Kyubi sealed into him right after he had been born. This baby girl will be born with the Kyubi's spouse inside her. Kakashi, Tsunade, and even Naruto won't know what hit them when that baby turns due to the fact she would seem like nothing but human. It'll take weeks and probably a full month for her to turn but that's when we come in. Konan will give her the proper seals and then we'll take her."

"You're lying.."

Kami knew i didn't want to believe him but why would he lie to me, for what reason?

"We seek out the Jinchuriki for the sole reason of preventing another disaster that happened all of those years ago. We seek them out to gain then destroy their power. Uzumaki's unborn child will probably be the death of him even though he's a demon himself. Pain started the Akatsuki for the sole reason to catch all the jinchuriki and destory it. We could never claim them for the means to try and control it so death was the only answer until now."

"Naruto and Gaara has theirs under control."

"And that's one of the reason's we no longer go after them. 4 years ago Pain died. And a few months prior to today Konan told us of the new plan. Naruto's unborn baby girl is Pain's Peacemaker, His legacy. This is the Akatsuki's last mission, Sakura. Since all of the other Jinchuriki are dead, This is our last chance. Our mission is to free Konoha from another tragedy. That was our mission all along, to get rid of them all so everyone could simply have peace."

"If you want to get rid of it, then why not do you're job and kill it?" I bit back sarcastically with nothing but a thick edge in my voice.

"Can you not hear? I said that we have never caught one and we're taking this baby for the sole purpose of preventing another tragedy, and to complete the mission. We can't just kill her."

Putting what he said about the whole purpose of the Akatsuki aside, i instead asked him; "Why should i believe you? How do you know that Naruto's baby will turn out to be a demon too? You have no proof."

"I have plenty of proof, i just chose not to tell you. If you need to know then you can go and ask Konan."

I laughed despite finding no humor in this situation at all. "So what then, huh? You're just going to return her and act like nothing happened? we don't have our heads in our asses if thats what you think-"

"Maybe you should learn how to listen" Itachi snapped. "We have no plans of returning that baby to Konoha. We plan to keep that child. This mission isn't just about saving Konoha. The other reason we're doing this is because we have never captured a jinchuriki. We now have a chance to not only do that, but to keep it for good. Yes there is the option of giving it back to it's rightful owners but Naruto will be in grief from the death of Hinata. Even if the child won't turn by the time we get her, His wife will still be dead. As i said before, nobody can survive giving birth to a demon."

I stepped back and gripped the nearest thing that could hold me in place.

"Hinata.. No you're lying. You're lying! They sent you up hear to tell me a bunch of crap so i can sympathize with you! Don't fuck with me Itachi!"

I don't want to..

I really don't..

But a part of me believes him.

"Since You're the closest to Naruto, you've been chosen to play the motherly role in this."

"I.."

"In this mission you will not only aid us in retrieving the child but you will also be named her new Mother. The mission starts next week. Hinata should be in the hospital by then getting prepared for labor and that's when we tell you what will happen next but for now all you have to do is rest until that drug wears off."

This time, he opened the door with the full intention of leaving.

With his back turned, his monotone voice droned out,"I don't care if you try to escape or if you swear to Kami that you'll escape, just know that the walls have Eyes. And we're watching you."

Before he left for good, to my suprise he turned around and with a blank face he said,

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, Sakura."

* * *

**OKAY.. sorry if this seems unedited because.. it is. :P WILL FIX LATER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys have no idea how awesome it is to see reviews on the fanfic you wrote right after school :D Thanks guys! And I need to edit the last chapter so bad ._.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Black, Red and and the occasional White.

Today is Wednesday.

The mission starts on Sunday.

If the dates are correct and if what Konan says is true, then by that time Hinata should be told to stay in the Hospital to go through the procedures so she'll be ready.

Despite my strength and chakra coming back, I haven't tried escaping once. And it was probably only because the fish and the puppet were outside guarding the perimeter at all hours. Tch, Treated like the damn prisoner I am.

2 days ago i was told about this so called mission and my whole role in it by Sasuke's brother.

A day before that i was being held in that meeting room.

To be honest, I think it's total bullshit and Itachi is flat out lying to me.

I looked up at the ceiling of the bedroom with a troubled look on my face. I could tell the sun hadn't risen yet from the way my room was shrouded in nothing but darkness.

A loud noise came from my stomach which called me to groan in annoyance.

Feeling drained from the thought that i had no means of escaping consumed me.

I'm happy that a nice bathroom was provided for me, but that happy feeling quickly went away when i realized the only clothes i had were the ones i wore when i was kidnapped. I turned on the light and grabbed the small brush i had found in one of the cabinets earlier in the day. Brushing my hair i took notice of how disgustingly normal i looked. My cheeks still emitted that rose tint to it and my skin would be as clear as day if it hadn't had the faintest reminder of how hard i have been crying for the past days.

Happy that i finally got all of the knots out, i walked out of the bathroom and went to the chair that had only been touched by Itachi Uchiha. I stared at the cloak and reluctantly grabbed it as i breathed out heavily from the overwhelming feeling it gave me.

I tugged the soft fabric on and gritted my teeth as i noticed how it was a perfect fit.

Walking across the room and opening the door, i prayed to God that nobody was awake.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen with caution. i slowly stepped into the kitchen with my bare feet touching the ice cold floor.

Thank God nobody's here..

Not caring if i would limit their food supply, i quickly opened the fridge and picked out the quickest thing to make.

I took the packaged bread off from on top of the fridge and got out the turkey, mayonnaise and cheese.

The last place i had eaten at was ichiraku's. Ugh. If i died i wouldn't want ramen to be the last thing i ate.

Finally finished making my sandwich, i practically drooled as i opened my mouth to take the first bite.

"Fat ass."

I sharply turned around to see an Albino man watching me with an amused look on his face.

I glared at the man and turned back to what was really important.

I savored the taste of the well needed sandwich and would probably groan out loud if Hidan wasn't standing right there.

"You do have the curves."

This time i dropped the sandwich all together and turned to face the man.

"What the fuck do you want?"

He raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"I want Jashin-sama to see who our next sacrifice will be."

I twisted my eyes and began to back farther away from him.

"Rope or Handcuffs? Fuck it. I'll use the Handcuffs."

Out of the corner of my eye i could see the door.

He moved closer to me and looked me up and down.

"Konan must be fucking crazy bringing a pink haired little bitch here. You're fucking annoying too you know that? I'm tired of hearing you bitch about how much you want to get out of this place from all the way across the hall. If you want to leave so bad then fucking kill yourself. Nobody's gonna miss ya."

If possible i glared even harder at the man and my lips formed into a thin line. He's in the room across the hall from me?

"And now she's thinking of bringing a little demon brat here. I swear women these days are so fucking-"

In an instant i dashed out of the kitchen and was met with the living room. Finding it hard to see in the darkness I stumbled over a chair. A strong arm wrapped around my waist to balance me. In alarm, I looked up and was somewhat surprised and relieved to see Itachi there.

I could easily tell it was him from the way the faintest speck of light from the moon seeped through the curtains and revealed his striking dark eyes and smooth skin.

"Tch,"

Hidan came out of the kitchen with a deep frown on his face.

"You're fucking annoying too. All you do is play with flowers like a damn queer. I don't know why the fuck zestu saved your ass"

"Go to bed, Hidan."

Itachi removed his arm from my waist but I still stood still there with his chest almost pressing to my back.

Hidan glared at the other man and walked away muttering something about Itachi having a pole up his ass.

The man behind me signed and soon I felt the body heat that radiated from him disappear.

I could hear a lamp being switched on from the click it made. Turning around I saw Itachi sitting by the couch near the lamp. It wasn't very bright, it had more of a dim tint to it.

He sighed and put his arm over his eyes.

I looked at the man that was only a few feet away from me. He wore a black V-neck sleeveless shirt fit with  
gray pants. He shifted and I took note of the way his muscles flexed and just how snug his shirt seemed to fit on him.

I averted my eyes and cleared my throat at how utterly discreet I was being.

"Thank you for that.. I mean for helping me up."

He hummed in response.

I pulled the cloak closer to my body and decided to sit next to Itachi. I honestly have no idea how I feel about this man. All I know is that he's the only one that I could stay close to without having to worry if he was going to harass me or not.

I looked around the giant living room and a part of me admired how well kept it was. Since I hadn't left that room since I woke up in it, I hadn't actually taken the time to look around.

But then again why would I want to? I'm not trying to get comfortable here.

"You should go back to bed."  
I turned to look at Itachi. He still had his arm covering his eyes.

I crossed my arms and put my feet up on the couch. I wasn't sitting directly next to him, just on the other side of the couch.  
"Why?"

"It's three in the morning, Sakura."

"They what are you doing up?" I asked.

"... I couldn't sleep."

I looked over at him and could see his muscles were tensed.

Hoping I wouldn't regret it, I moved closer to him and was close enough to touch his shoulders.

As I placed my hands gently on his smooth skin he tensed up even more. He removed his arm from his eyes and looked at me questionably.

"What are you doing?"

"Tsunade taught me a remedy to help ninjas ease up in battle. It's like a massage but instead it feels like I'm breaking your bones. It feels hella good though."

He looked at me for a moment and then got up. He motioned for me to take his seat and as I did, he took mine.

"Makes it easier."

I let out a small smile at how easy going he could be. I bit my lip and placed my hands on his shoulders.

Concentrating Chakra into my fingers, I dug my thumbs into him while I slowly started moving my hands into a repeating pattern.

He sighed and a smile spread across my face as he finally relaxed.

"Is everything you told me true?"

A deep chuckle resonated from his mouth and I could feel a blush spread across my face.

"All of this is so you can interrogate me?"

"Yes and no."

Maybe it's crazy but I don't see Itachi as a threat. Yes, his actions from the past won't be forgotten but he's the only one I could talk to now.

But then again who knows if he would lie to me?

"I didn't lie to you."

I heard a click and knew I had shifted something. Itachi made no sound other than breathing out.

"I thought you hated all akatsuki and damned them all to hell."

"I don't consider you as a member of the Akatsuki. You and I, we can both go back to the village. Please-"

"I'm here because of pain. If he didn't find me when I left the village then I would be as good as dead. I am a part of the Akatsuki."

He leaned back as I dug my fingers into him even harder.

"Pain is dead. You said it yourself. And you also said you would be happy if Sasuke killed you. So tell me why you're still in this hell hole? Why does it matter anymore?"

"This is my home. Not konoha. If Sasuke killed me then so be it. I don't have anything else to lose. And before you ask, I wouldn't dare let anyone other than him take my life. The little brat would probably be mad if he found out someone else did his job."

I sighed and relaxed my grip on him.

"I don't understand why you can't let me go."

"If I let you go then the mission can't be completed."

"Konan can take care of the damn baby!"

He immediately tensed up again.

"No she can't." His voice turned cold and I could easily tell he didn't want me to talk about it anymore, but I still went on.

"And why not? Why should I believe you? How do I know you don't want to just start a war?"

He moved far away enough for my hands to fall to my sides.

"Do you want me to repeat myself, Sakura?"

His voice was cold and firm. It resonated through my ears like an alarm clock, repeatedly telling me to wake up.

"I don't know what else to tell you. You know we won't let you leave. You know what I told you two days ago. You know of our intentions. Stop trying to find a way to escape, because you won't find it. You won't. "

I know what he said was true but I didn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it one bit.

i know he's right. I know he is...

He got up an without looking at me said, "The cloak fits good on you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sora

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and tried to mentally prepare myself for something I had no desire of doing. My long hair that was wound in a ponytail rested neatly on my shoulder. It stood out perfectly with the black tank top, boots, and pants Konan had given me.

I felt nauseous but I didn't let that stop me. After the last talk with Itachi, I had realized that I needed to wake up. But what does that mean?

I know of the intentions of the Alatsuki, but I also know that the members are ruthless. I don't understand it. I don't understand it at all. Pain let them in though. He trusted them to help him achieve his goal. And that's exactly what they did. Prior to his death, they had caught nearly all of the jinchuriki. Only Naruto and Gaara remain and to my surprise and utter disbelief, his baby.

I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed the red white and black cloak off from the bed.

I needed to keep reminding myself of what he told me. It's the only thing that's holding me up. The only thing that's helping me walk through that door is the drive to keep them safe. If Naruto's baby does turn then I would never forgive myself if they all got hurt. If half of the village was destroyed.

* * *

As I entered the living room onyx eyes met mine.

I averted my eyes and instead turned my gaze to Konan.

She gave me a small smile as I walked up to stand in front of her.

We shared gazes but neither of us said a word.

Kisame walked past us and opened the doors that led to the outside. He yawned loudly and stretched his arms.

"Good luck." Konan finally said as Kisame and Itachi went outside.

I walked past her and followed the two men outside.

They both had their cloaks on and their backs turned to me. Kisame turned around and grinned.

"Robe on."

I rolled my eyes and walked past them towards the forest. "Let's go?" I called to the both of them as I noticed they hadn't moved.

* * *

"I'm surprised you haven't run off." Kisame said as we stopped at an opening near a lake.

"I have my reasons."

The moon shined a brilliant white and the night sky portrayed a display of absolute wonder. If you looked, you could see a million stars in the sky.

"Hmm.." The fish hummed.

Kisame grabbed miscellaneous pieces of wood from the ground and started throwing them into a pile. Itachi scanned the area for any possible threats, and I put my bag down to set up camp.

After a while we had all gathered by the fire Kisame had made.

"Hungry?"

I looked up at Kisame and wondered if I could trust him. In his hand was a small bag of crackers and white cheese.

"I'm not gonna poison ya."

Rolling my eyes, I took the crackers and cheese with a little too much force.

We all ate in relative silence until Itachi said,

"We should be in Konoha around noon tomorrow if we leave here in three hours. Maybe later than that."

Kisame grunted in response and yawned. He suddenly got up and headed towards his tent muttering a quick goodnight.

And then there were two.

We said nothing to each other for the first few minutes. It was only when we were able to hear kisame's snores that the silence was broken.

"How do you feel?"

"Like something is eating me from the inside out."

He hummed.

"You tend to feel that way when you're the only one who knows the truth. ...And when you're about to betray your village. "

I sighed and brought my knees to my chest.

"Will they at least get to name her?"

"Hopefully."

"I've dealt with patients who have passed away from giving birth. Is it the same for her?"

"No.. Well, yes. The only difference is that the kyubi will eat up all of her energy. It's like a heart attack.. That's how she dies."

"But the baby will survive."

"Hnn."

Itachi ran his hands through his hair and once again he looked nothing but weak, tired.

I'll be just like him.

He got up and as soon as I looked up, we locked eyes.

After a minute, he looked away and said, "be ready for tomorrow."

* * *

"Do you remember what to do?"

No.

"My palms are sweaty." I said dumbly.

Kisame chuckled.

"Take off the robe. Bring these herbs with you. Tell them you were kidnapped by ninja from the sound. They drugged you so you couldn't be tracked down. That's your story. If you don't use it then make up something, that's what the herbs are for. As soon as you get the chance go to wherever your staying and take what you need. Hinata should be in the hospital already so go ask to visit her. As soon as the baby is born zestu will tell us-"

" I thought it was just us three."

"Konan and zestu should be coming shortly. As I was saying before, zestu will tell us when the baby is born but he can't show himself. That's where you come In. Ask to be one of the doctors that helps her-"

"You want me to watch my friend die?"

He ignored me, clearly irritated that I kept cutting him off.

"You grab any formula you can from the hospital. And when no one is looking you take the baby. finally, get out of there before it's too late. Don't be the hero in this, Sakura. I know you'll try to tell them about what's happening. You need to help us."

I swallowed and reluctantly swallowed.

He's right. I could tell them but what would be the point? They wouldn't believe me.

I know they wouldn't.

I walked past the shinobi that were guarding the entrance and they both gave me looks of surprise. I'm sure everyone has heard of my disappearance by now.

As I walked all the way to the Hokage tower I received looks of both surprise and curiosity.

My stomach was in a frenzy and heart was erratic as I went up the stairs leading to Tsunade's office.

I didn't want to go inside. I don't want to.

"Sakura?"

My palms are sweaty. I began to bite my lip. Her office door is right in front of me. All I had to do is walk in-

"SAKURA!"

I snapped out of my daze and was met with the eyes of my teacher.

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I couldn't stop it.

She dragged me into her office and slammed the door as soon as we were both in.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

My heart broke at the sight of the woman in front of me. She had bags under her eyes, hair tousled In different directions, and she reeked of Sake.

"I left on my own." I said looking her straight in the eye.

Her eyes narrowed in alarm. "Don't lie to me. Who are you protecting?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I couldn't tell her what Itachi told me. She wouldn't believe me. I was taken by the sound. Okay? Then what do I say?

"Im not protecting anyone. I actually was looking for these."

I showed her the herbs and mentally thanked Kami that I could recognize them. You couldn't find these just anywhere. They were rare and could be used in both poison and regular antibiotics. They were almost impossible to find anymore so where he hell did Itachi find them?

Tsunade looked at the plant in my hand and then back to me.

"That's not the full story. I couldn't track you.. Not even akamaru and kiba could. Hell, I even sent out Kakashi and Yamato!"

I hoped she didn't see the way my hands shook.

"I covered up my tracks because I didn't want anyone to follow me. I kind of had to steal this from some people. Do you remember those ninja you sent Naruto after on a mission he took last month? He was mentioning it at ichiraku's and told me they had plants kept In some warehouse they stayed at."

Tsunade eyed me for a second before nodding her head.

I wanted to sigh in relief but didn't want to seem suspicious.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone. I didn't think it would take so long. Those assholes also wiped half of the place clean but I guess they forgot these."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and glared daggers into me.

She believed me alright. I now just had to deal with her screaming at me.

"I want to punch you so fucking hard right now."

I gave her a fake smile. "Sorry, sorry."

The first apology was for lying to her. The second was for the events that were going to happen later in the day.

I walked out of the Hokage tower with the knot still stuck in my throat. I wiped my forgotten tears away and mentally cursed as I saw both a blond and a raven haired boy walking towards me.

No they weren't actually walking. Naruto sprinted while Sasuke speed walked.

"where the hell have you been?! We've been looking all over the place for you."

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Shit

The tears started again.

Naruto embraced me into a hug and Sasuke just stood by us, to embarrassed to actually hug me.

"Are you stupid? We though you were kidnapped."

He has the same tongue his brother has.

"I had to get some herbs for the hospital. I had heard from some Anbu that there were these guys that had a whole warehouse full of herbs. These were the only ones there though."

Naruto hummed in understanding. He probably had no idea what I just said because he hugged me again and asked no further questions.

Sasuke looked uneasy. As soon as Naruto let go of me, he put his Hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

A lone tear escaped.

Your brother is alive.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize everyone was so worried. it was foolish of me."

I can't say I'll never do it again.

He nodded as he let go of me.

I'm sorry that I can't tell you about him Sasuke.

" the baby's coming." The blond stated.

Naruto said with a crooked smile.

"I just thought about this but yeah.. She's coming."

Sasuke let out a small smile. Before everything had happened Naruto chose him to be the baby's Godfather. Ironically, I was her godmother.

And she'll be in my hands before they even know it.

"I want you to be the one to help deliver her Sakura."

I cried more. The two men in front of me may think it was simply tears of joy but it was the exact opposite.

I shook my head up and down.

In other situations I would be homered, thrilled.

But now I don't want to do this.

I don't want to do this.

I don't want to see Naruto break down when he see's that monitor go erratic.

I don't want to be there when he see's it just stop.

"GET YOUR BLOND ASS TO THE HOSPITAL, IT'S COMING!" Kiba yelled.

No.

This is happening too fast.

I was pulled along by Naruto as he ran towards the hospital.

Sasuke cursed under his breathe as Naruto almost tripped over a stool.

"Damn idiot!" He yelled as we all continued to run toward the hospital.

My heart pounded hard in my chest.

* * *

I saw Hinata breathe heavily as doctors rushed in and out of the emergency room.

"Sakura, we need you in here!" A nurse yelled.

My feet moved even though I specifically told them not to. My body put on all the equipment I needed and my mind registered nothing.

"Sakura it's coming, it's coming!" Hinata yelled.

"Shh deep breathe okay? Deep breathe. Naruto hold her hand. Help her calm down."

He did as I said and cooed soothing words into her ear.

I barked orders to doctor to doctor to get everything I needed.

"Push!"

My mouth moved but I had no idea what I was saying.

It was happening so fast.

Hinata screamed out in pain and Naruto encouraged her to keep going. He kissed her cheek and I cried for the couple.

"I can see her head, push!"

I hurriedly wiped away my tears with my arm and held the baby in place as it slowly came out.

"Just a little more Hina, come on." Naruto whispered in her ear.

...

The cries of a newborn baby resonated throughout the hospital.

The nurse who helped me smiled and assisted me in cleaning off the baby and wrapping a blanket around her.

"Hold her." I told the parents. Hinata cried while Naruto smiled. His eyes glistened at the sight of his baby.

"She has your eyes." He said grinning.

"She has your hair." Hinata giggled.

This is too private.

I left the room but still stayed outside. I could see them through the window but they couldn't see me.

He was wrong. Hinata is fine.

The baby had calmed down and had fallen asleep in Hinata's arms.

I didn't notice Sasuke walking towards me. A smile formed on his face as he saw the baby girl.

Naruto came out of the room and said, "Sakura, Teme, get in here."

We followed him into the room. The new family were practically glowing.

"Thank you, Sakura." Hinata said smiling.

I smiled back.

He was wrong. She was healthy.

"Did you name her?"

"Ah.. No."

"Idiot."

"Shut up Teme."

Hinata pouted. "Don't fight in front of her."

They immediately shut up and I giggled.

He was wrong.

The baby is healthy.

"Let's name her Sora." Hinata said as she closed her eyes as if she were tired.

"I like sora." Naruto said picking his baby up.

"Hnn." Sasuke agreed.

Sora.

Hinata took a deep breath.

That's a nice name.

She cleared her throat and breathed out again.

"She won't bite."

"Shut up." Sasuke said as he touched the small girls face.

I leaned against the wall and sighed in relief. Itachi was wrong.

Hinata's eyes remained closed.

Beep.. Beep.. The monitor went.

"how does it feel to be a parent?"

"Crazy. She's so tiny!"

Naruto went over to his wife's side and stroked her hair.

"Must of fell asleep." Naruto muttered.

Her monitor slowed as did her breathing.

Beep.. Beep..

Sasuke went to stand beside me.

"Crazy." he said.

"Yeah." I added.

It was silent for a second but then it all came crashing down.

The monitor was in a frenzy.

No

No ..

Fuck

No!

Her heartbeat was erratic.

"Hinata?"

The two men looked from me to the woman in bed.

It was all a blur.

I ran out in the hallway and called out the nearest doctor.

I grabbed the defibrillator and told the doctors that entered the room to hold her down.

The monitor was in a frenzy.

And then it stopped.

The tears came back.

"CLEAR!"

"Hinata?!"

"I need you to step back, sir."

"What's happening?!"

"CLEAR!"

It was still blurry.

I didn't scream clear this time. I pressed the machine into her chest repeatedly but knew I would get no response.

He was right.

The doctors had a grim look on their fact.

I backed up until I hit the wall. I gulped and dropped the machine. Putting my hands over my eyes I did nothing but sob loudly.

He was right.

"Get out." Sasuke said to the doctors.

They left one by one without a word.

Naruto silently walked over to his wife.

"Hina?" His voice was broken.

He was right.

"Hinata baby open your eyes."

Sasuke stormed out of the room muttering a curse under his breathe.

"Hina.."

The blond stroked his wife's hair and kissed her cheek. He laughed. A hot tear rolled down his cheek.

"Why?"

He set the baby down next to his deceased wife and cried loudly.

"Hina wake up this isn't funny."

This was all happening too fast.

"Sakura."

I looked up and saw Tsunade. Her face was grim, matching the doctors that left the room.

"Baby wake up."

I could see water in her eyes as soon as she saw Naruto. She moved over to the broken family and took the motherless baby off of the bed.

"You named her Sora. Wake up for Sora." He said. His voice turned cold in a matter of seconds.

Tsunade forcefully pulled me out of the room.

He was right.

* * *

**This chapter Is unedited. working on the next one now.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7: Goodbye

_This was all happening too fast._

_"Sakura."_

_I looked up and saw Tsunade. Her face was grim, matching the doctors that left the room._

_"Baby wake up."_

_I could see water in her eyes as soon as she saw Naruto. She moved over to the broken family and took the motherless baby off of the bed._

_"You named her Sora. Wake up for Sora." He said. His voice turned cold in a matter of seconds._

_Tsunade forcefully pulled me out of the room._

_He was right._

* * *

I broke out into a cold sweat.

The next step was to take the baby.

"Shit." Tsunade cursed under her breathe.

She carried Sora out of the emergency room to have her take her shots.

"damn our luck." She cursed.

I stood in the main office in practically a daze.

Swallowing, i remembered what itachi had told me. I have to go to my apartment.

Hanging, my head low, i breathed out heavily and left the hospital.

* * *

My hands were shaking as i threw the majority of my clothes and everything else i needed into a duffle bag. My mind was blank and there was a void in my chest.

I noticed the bag that had the dark rose training gear in it and froze. I opened the bag slowly and pulled out its contents. I didn't think twice when i decided to strip the clothes Konan had given me to put those on.

I let my hair fall out of the ponytail i was sporting and ran my hands through it.

Not bothering to look at myself in the mirror, i headed out the door with duffle bag in hand. Before i left, i took the photo of team 7 off of the table.

"Sakura you're back?" A familiar voice called out.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

Turning around, i saw an confused looking Neji coming towards me.

"Anyway, What has happened to my cousin? Nobody will tell me. Did the pregnancy go well?"

I gave him a blank stare. The tears wouldn't come.

_**Don't tell him!** _A voice in my head screamed.

I shook my head and continued to walk towards the hospital.

"H-Hey?!

_Don't be the hero in this, Sakura. I know you'll try to tell them about what's happening. You need to help us. _Itachi's voice echoed through my head.

Why should i?

Why should i help them?

I don't have to.

I can warn them.

I can warn them. I can help them.

_**If you believe that then why bother to put your ninja gear on? You know you can't do anything.**_

I ignored the voice and kept walking.

I can tell them.

As i entered the hospital i caught the gaze of a lifeless looking Naruto. Sasuke sat by him looking troubled.

Across the room was Tsunade, and an alarmed looking Shizune.

"Sakura-" Neji yelled as he followd me in the hospital.

Seeing that there were others that might be able to answer him, he asked: "Where is Hinata? I just got back from my mission but apparently nobody cares to tell me how the hell the birth went."

He looked to the baby in Tsunade's arms and then to Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"She's dead." Sasuke spat.

Neji's eyed widened and that's when the tears came.

_**There's no point in doing this. I have a bad feeling, Sakura. This won't end well. Don't** tell-_

"I knew."

All eyes except for bright blue ones were on me.

"I knew she would die."

My voice cracked and as they all stared at me i instantly felt like hiding in a corner.

Tsunade spoke up. "What are you -"

"The Akatsuki told me what would happen. They told me what would happen!" I said, my voice coming out in sobs.

I want to run away.

I knew Zetsu could hear me. I knew he was watching from somewhere.

I don't care.

"I was kidnapped by two men and they took me to the Akatsuki. They told me Hinata would die when she gave birth to Sora."

I hung my head low.

"They told me that after she died they wanted to take Sora for themselves. They want her to be theirs and they want _me _to help them."_  
_

"You knew about this-" Neji started, a fierce look in his eyes.

"Sora has the Kyubi inside of h-her."

I breathed heavily and squeezed the bag in my hand.

Naruto finally looked up. His eyes were void of emotion.

"They told me that they would put a seal on her before she destroys the village. I-I..H-He told me she could turn in a matter of minutes or days.. or or a whole month.."

The blond turned to his Baby and a quick flash of anger spread across his face.

"He told me nobody could survive giving birth to a jinchuriki..i-i i'm so sorry.."

Everybody was still. All eyes were on me except for Naruto's. His eyes was fixed on his baby girl.

"Sakura.." Tsunade said, eyeing me. "You.. You came back to us. This isn't your fault."

"Bullshit."

Neji narrowed his eyes at me. "You didn't bother to come back and tell us. Now you come here and Hinata's DEAD. we could have done something-"

"Neji stop!" Tsunade yelled.

"NO! She's fucking working for them!"

"I-i'm not.. i.."

Nobody noticed except for Naruto that a thin red line formed around Sora.

"You pink haired bitch! You didn't even bother to tell anyone when you came back! You even have your battle gear on. You plan to take the baby and leave. I'm not taking you're fucking sob story!"

Sasuke looked warily at me.

Tsunade gritted her teeth and even she looked as if she didn't want anything to do with me.

No...

No i did the right thing!

"I- i wanted to escape i couldn't.. please.."

Neji laughed and moved as far away from me as possible.

"So what you're just going to let her stay here right?" He said, his gaze falling on Tsuande.

"..I'm not kicking her out of the village just because the Akatsuki is manipulating her. We can fix this."

Kick me out of the village?

My heart sunk.

Sora's eyes opened. They were now a deep red. Only Naruto noticed.

Neji cursed under his breathe. I looked at Shizune.

She averted her eyes but i could see that look of distrust in her eyes.

"No.. No.. I-i'm not working for them. Not willingly. They said they were going to put a seal on her.. i was going to try and steal back the baby and return her to the village after that."

"Hence why you seem all ready to do just that right? Tell me, does that require months worth of clothes?"

I gulped. A cold sweat formed.

Itachi told me on the way here that they would find my actions suspicious. They would look at me and scrutinize everything i was doing.

He knew i would break. He knew i would tell them.

He told me there was no way of getting out of it. They would suspect i was up to something the moment i came back into the village. They wouldn't believe me. They would think i betrayed them.

Sora made a gurguling noise and that's when everyone turned to her.

At that moment, our hearts were the same.

She now had a thick layer of something that resembled Chakra around her. It seeped through Tsunade's fingers and slowly began to form tails. She had three deep black lines on both of her cheeks and her eyes were blood red.

It was too late.

Before anyone could do anything, Sora was gone.

How had we not noticed?

A deep laugh could be heard. We all turned to Naruto.

He had noticed.

A flash of red could be seen going through the hospital door and that's when we saw that Sora was gone.

_"Shit!" _Tsunade cursed under her breathe. Several Anbu appeared in front of her and she gave them orders to make sure everyone was to be either sealed in their house or if they were out on the street, they were to be directed out of the village.

This was happening too fast.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! FIND HER!" She screamed at me, Neji, and Sasuke. The cream haired man left the hospital in an instant.

"Shizune try to get hold of any available Shinobi you can. This is an S-Class-"

Screams could be heard throughout the village in an instant.

"FUCKING GO!"

The hospital staff was in a frenzy.

"Dobe get up! We don't have time for this!" Sasuke yelled, effortlessly pulling Naruto up. I scurried over to him and helped him pick up Naruto which was practically in Hysterics.

My heart pounded in my chest at an impossible rate.

"Miss..Mis- MISS PLEASE HOLD ON DON'T-"

A scream of absolute pain could be heard as we went outside.

In a matter of seconds, the village was reduced to nothing but absolute chaos.

Our eyes-even Naruto's- widened in horror.

Buildings were destroyed and bodies laid tangled in unnatural directions on the ground.

"Sora.." Naruto whispered.

We looked towards the enterance and that was blocked off in nothing but rubble. I could punch my way through or we can climb. Either way, there was no way of telling how long it would take us.

"This way!" Sasuke yelled amongst all of the chaos.

"Can you walk?"

Naruto nodded and we let go of him. We followed Sasuke towards our old school to try and escape towards the woods.

Screams could be heard throughout the village and we could do nothing to stop it.

The kyuubi was on a rampage.

We ran closer to the forest.

Almost there, almost there!

But of course, all hope was washed away in a heartbeat.

Two arms wrapped around my waist and i instantly screamed out.

Two pairs of eyes looked my way.

"Pain will be rolling in his grave because of you."

A darker voice chuckled. **"Who says he hasn't already?"**

Naruto and Sasuke looked alarmed. I looked up at my offender and was met with the eyes of Zetsu.

He's the one that kidnapped me.

Before two of my friends could respond, they were instantly knocked out by Itachi who appeared behind them. Onyx eyes met mine and he practically bored them into me as if he were looking at every cell inside of me.

"Take her. We'll deal with Sora."

"Wait.. Wait just-"

My mouth was covered up and i too, had fallen into the same state as Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

The village was as good as rubble and dust by the time Konan, Kisame, And Itachi had found the Kyuubi.

Konan didn't dare look at the monster. A part of her wondered why she came up with this plan instead of just killing Hinata and her unborn baby at the get go.

But then she realized what had happened.

She had remembered how Pain died.

Kisame and Itachi shared the same thoughts as Konan at that moment.

The Kyuubi didn't back down. It destroyed everything in it's path.

Deidera, Sasori, Tobi, Hidan, and Kakuzu had appeared on clay birds from the sky. They knew this would happen.

* * *

The hospital was in ruins.

Neji along with other shinobi had been able to leave the village in time.

His partner cried on his shoulder as did many other citizens of Konoha.

"My baby!" A woman cried, falling to her knees. Her husband held her in place to try and stop her tears even though he was no better than her.

"Sh-she was only eight! My poor baby!"

All of the Shnobi had grim faces. Tsunade and Shizune was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"HOLD IT DOWN!" Kisame yelled to all of the members.

They performed a group seal on the beast praying it would work just as it did the first time.

* * *

...

Naruto opened his eyes and got up slowly. Sasuke was right beside him but his eyes were still closed.

Fresh tears immediately stung in his eyes.

He looked at the scenery around him and saw absolutely nothing.

Rage surged through him in a heartbeat.

He got up and maneuvered through the rubble and open fires that were quickly spreading.

"dammit."

His jacket got caught on something and it instantly set ablaze. He was forced to take off his orange jacket only to be left with a black shirt.

"SORA?!" he yelled as he neared the hospital. The entrance was blocked off, preventing him from getting through.

He gritted his teeth and moved elsewhere.

He wouldn't get to bury his wife.

From the distance he could spot the demon he had thought could only be inside him. He had also noticed several men and one woman with black robes that had red clouds on them.

"SORA!"

He couldn't run fast enough.

He could hear them chanting a spell that very much resembled one Jaraiya had put on him before.

The blond let out a grunt as he suddenly fell to the ground after tripping on something.

As he looked back his eyes dilated. "..Obaa-chan?"

She faced her but he couldn't see her brilliant brown eyes.

He couldn't the usual smile she had on her face when she saw him.

Her face was blank, devoid of emotion. Her eyes were shut, refusing to open ever again.

"Tsu.." He couldn't finish his sentence as he crawled over to her and moved his hand to her cheek.

"Wake up."

He trailed his jittery hand down her cheek in an almost soothing way.

His heart stopped and he fought back tears. He couldn't take it. He couldn't take all of this.

"Please wake up. Tell Hinata to wake up too.. I don't like the game you guys are playing."

His tears touched her face as he broke apart and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Sasuke wake up. Hina wake up. Granny wake up. Sora..." He cried, voice reducing to a soft whisper.

The voices from the distance stopped. They were done with the seal.

"I don't want to ever do this shit again." Hidan said, kicking a lone rock.

Konan cradled the baby in her arms looking lost.

She turned her gaze to the unconscious kunoichi that was tossed over Zetsu's shoulders.

She nodded her head to the group as if signaling that their mission was complete.

* * *

**OKAY sorry if this chapter seems incredibly weird but...i had trouble writing this. And it's not edited because i didn't feel like reading it over. :p To be honest i don't feel like this chapter is sad enough and it's just.. rushed. but whatever. i might fix that later i guess. **


End file.
